


Coletraviolet

by Rom247



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Coletraviolet - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Motorbikes, Shipping, Suggestive Themes, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rom247/pseuds/Rom247
Summary: This was written before I watched Sons of Garmadon. With a few spoilers around, I knew Cole was whisked off on the back of Ultra Violets bike and ended up in a dungeon. So naturally this happened and I'm going to hell... Au revoir!





	Coletraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> Let yourself ship it with, Wolf Alice 'Giant Peach' (My Love Is Cool)

I can't see crap...

Fuck this stupid bitch. How did she get one over on me? I am so mad right now. Fuck me... I'm the stupid bitch... Ha! You gotta' respect her wiles, that's for sure.

'Rrrgh!' She's got me tied to a friggin' bike...!

A quiet whisper in his ear 'Relaaax, momma will get you home in no time'

She had watched him passed out, for a while. There was a lot to look at, though his pretty face had been messed up... a bit. Flooring this guy hadn't been easy, but vengestone knuckle dusters had finally done it. She had rolled him onto his back and studied his form. Her eyes settled. He had form. As she tied the blindfold around his eyes she could feel her chest involuntarily expand and her breath deepen. She ran her hands down his chest before ordering a couple of grunts to tie him to her bike.

Cole had come around as his hands were being wrenched down and tightened with ropes. He fought against them as Ultraviolet started the ignition, but his hands were practically tied into the engine 'Shit, this is going to be painful' he thought. As the bike shot away, he tensed every muscle to fight from slipping around. He attempted to lurch the bike into a crash. He'd be alright; he was pretty tough, tougher than ever the way his powers had been developing. If only he could see to focus, this fucker would be toast. No, she'd be the frickin' jelly spread on the toast... He laughed... 'Why am I laughing?' he thought 'this is not funny' He struggled again trying to unbalance the bike, but she was good. Also, this bike was a tank! He groaned and awaited his fate.

'He's strong as fuck' every time Cole lurched, she had a battle to keep hold of the bike. He didn't realise just how close he was to totalling them. Was he laughing? A sly smile grew on her face... It thrilled her. She skidded the bike around to a stop and got off. She watched, amused as he moved his head to try and follow her steps and came to a stop next to him.

'I can smell you y'know' Cole joked

'Hrmph. And what do I smell of?' she replied.

Cole took a long exaggerated sniff of the air... 'Lavender!'

He couldn't see the punch coming. It slammed his head into the side of the bike and he passed out again.

He woke, arms raised up and manacled at the wrists. His head was bursting. She had a mean hook. That last punch was something. He slowly raised it from his chest. Thankfully the blindfold was gone. He tried to pull on the chains. Nothing. He felt weak. Where was his strength, his powers?

In the darkness the only light came from the small hatch in the door. He looked towards it and gasped. A pale face, looked in... Her.

A key turned and the door opened.

Ultraviolet stood silhouetted in the doorway 'Who are you?' she said.

'Just some punter' he growled at her.

'You are _some_ punter' She walked toward him and knelt down between his legs. Too close for comfort, he backed up into the wall as she moved her lips to his ear 'I know what you liiike' she breathed.

Cole was taken aback, he was not expecting that 'How could you possibly know what I like...'

She playfully smiled 'it used to be cake!'

'Uh, how did you know...?'

'Ninja!'

Shit. She knows.

She pulled her face back and looked at him 'But what is it now? I think I can guess' Her hands leant on his thighs. Her body moved from the hips, her head rolled left and right to look at him like a curious snake. He pulled his head into the wall, trying to keep back from a serpents strike. With the chains pulling his arms wide, he had never felt so exposed and his heart was beating hard. Her hands began tiny movements, her fingertips barely stroking, her palms pressed onto him. He was on high alert, his senses were edging off the chart he flicked his eyes down and watched as she started to trail her hands up his legs. She slid her palms around his thighs and her thumbs gently stroked around his groin as she worked her way up. He released a gasp. She took hold of his belt, pulled his hips towards her and he slipped down the wall 'I know what you like' a threatening whisper as she looked down at him.

She reached behind her back and pulled out a knife.

He couldn't disguise the panic on his face. He tried desperately to back pedal out of the submissive position she had forced him into, but her feet were locked over his legs. Where was his strength? She pushed the blade onto his cheek 'vengestone chains' she said, her mouth so close to his, he had nowhere to go. His chest was visibly pulsing with every breath 'Shhhh' she pulled back and raised the blade high above her head. His eyes widened and as her arm jerked forward he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight, awaiting the strike.

The blade clanged against something. Something not him... The pull of the chains released, his arms fell free. Snapping his eyes open he looked at Ultra Violet and then at the lever she had released. Kneeling high on her knees, she looked down at him. In her fingers she held a key, which she dropped into her breast pocket... Cole tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow 'Now you know what I like!' she said 'Come get it'

He sat forward, took hold of her belt and pulled her onto to him. He moved his hands up her thighs, the chains still attached to his wrists. He could see her chest start to heave and her mouth slacken. He rolled his hands around her hips, to her waist, moving up and around her breasts. He looked at her and grinned. She narrowed her eyes and grinned back. He curled his fingers into her pocket and pulled out the key 'What's this gonna cost me?'

'Whatever you wanna pay'

He unlocked the manacles and threw them aside. Dropping the key back in her pocket he moved his hands down her arms but she sharply pulled them away. He grabbed her wrists, and held them down, his strength was returning. He moved them behind her back and leant into her 'a kiss'

'It better be a good one' she breathed and tilted her chin

Cole smiled 'it will be'


End file.
